frankensteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnor
Magnor 'is a fictional comic book supervillain and an adversary of Frankenstein's. He is an intergalactic organism that finds and puts gladiators against gladiators in a tournament known as the Galaxy Games. He uses the winner as a puppet or either kills them or steals all of their own life energy away until forever paralysis. Frankenstein: TAS 'Season 7 Magnor debuts in Season 7, Episode 2, "The Galaxy Games, Chapter II: Collision Course." There, he came to earth in search of any fighter that he thought was worthy of entering the Galaxy Games. He finds Frankenstein defeating some thugs and takes him. Once Frankenstein is captured, he tells him of the rules and everything but Frankenstein tries to resist and Magnor shocks him. Magnor then tells Frankenstein to win if he can. Next in Season 7, Episode 3, "The Galaxy Games, Chapter II: Magnor's Revenge," as the fight are going on, Frankenstein is being closely observed by Magnor. When Frankenstein wins, Magnor demands for him to come to his room. Frankenstein goes and learns that the final fight for the win and for freedom is to face off against him. Magnor is easily kicking Frankenstein's but and eventually beats him up. He then is prepared to kill Frankenstein and then tells him that he will stay for another year for the next Galaxy Games. Vungtrok then comes back and helps Frankenstein escape but Magnor is revealed to still hold on. Frankenstein barely manages to shake him off and Magnor is left with nothing. 'Season 8' Magnor makes his final appearance in Frankenstein: The Animated Series in Season 8, Episode 6, Magnor's Return, Chapter III: The Second Galaxy Games Commence!" There, Magnor finds both Frankenstein and Frankenstein X and captures them both. He welcomes them and welcomes Frankenstein back as this time he has no chance of winning. Magnor does everything in his power to get Frankenstein to lose and or get him to be killed. When Frankenstein X advances, Frankenstein also advances. When they get to the Semi-Finals, Magnor tells them that they'll never survive the final round. Next in Seaosn 8, Episode 7, "Magnor Revenge, Chapter III: Escape the Galaxy Games!" Magnor gives a speech and then gives a metaphor of how Frankenstein will remain there forever. When Frankenstein and Frankenstein X win, Magnor prepares to keep them both there and easily beats them both up. The three are then tied but Magnor manages to subdue them. As Frankenstein X handles Magnor, Frankenstein is trying to drive the ship as it will combust in a few minutes. Frankenstein is then attacked by Magnor and is barely able to get the ship to head for earth. Once there, the ship blows up, stranding Magnor 1,000,000,000,000 light years from home. ''The New Adventures of Frankenstein List of Appearances Frankenstein: The Animated Series 'Season 7' *Season 7, Episode 2, "The Galaxy Games, Chapter II: Collision Course *Season 7, Episode 3, "The Galaxy Games, Chapter II: Magnor's Revenge 'Season 8''' *Season 8, Episode 6, "Magnor's Return, Chapter III: The Second Galaxy Games Commence! *Season 8, Episode 7, "Magnor's Revenge, Chapter III: Escape the Galaxy Games! Category:TAS characters Category:Antagonists